wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The TRUE story of Artic's beautiful death
ANYONE MAY CONTRIBUTE Warning This is caos and very random Prolouge FATHOM: *Sweats nervously* Erm, I'm going to mysteriously disapear just like CLEARSIGHT...byyyeeeee! INDIGO: You don't think you're gonna leave without me do you? Some Years Later CLEARPOOL: AAAAAAAAAAAAH DIE FISHES I HATE YOU ALL *squishes her BROTHERS* INDIGO & FATHOM: We really made a mistake naming her, didn't we? CLEARPOOL: *Calms down* Can I hear a storwy? INDIGO: Well there is this one.... FATHOM: they're a bit young aren't they? INDIGO: *whispering in FATHOM'S ear* We'll make it a more child friendly story.... Once there was an evil dragon named ARCTIC, who had a son that became even more evil than him... DARKSTALKER '''... but then one day '''ARCTIC did something that DARKSTALKER would never forgive... The world fades into what'' INDIGO ''is discribing Chapter 1 ARCTIC: Heyyy, daughter that I'm ashamed of, come over here for a moment. WHITEOUT: *Walks over* Daddy, why is green so excitable today? ARCTIC: *Puts necklace on, WHITEOUT* WHITEOUT: I'm normal now...? DARKSTALKER: Why are you acting so normal now sister. Omg what is happening? ARCTIC: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I AM TAKING WHITEOUT TO THE ICE KINGDOM AND YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN! DARKSTALKER: Super Darkie to the rescue! *Stabs ARCTIC with a knife* ARCTIC: Ouch. DARKSTALKER: Now I ENCHANT YOUU TO OBEYY EVERY ONE OF MYY COMANDSSS! ARCTIC: Oh great... Chapter 2 DARKSTALKER: I HATE YOU SO MUCH DAD OMG WHY DID YOU KIDNAP MEH SISTER!? ARCTIC: I regret creating you. DARKSTALKER: I ENCHANT YOU TO RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND DISMEMBER YOURSELF TO SHOW EVERYONE HOW EVIL YOU ARE INSIDE as obviously enchanting your own father to kill himself isn't evil lol. ARCTIC: O NU //rips out his own tongue// //commits deathpacito// CLEARSIGHT: No way DARKSTALKER, how DARE you! FATHOM: *Enchants the 'bracelet of DARKSTALKER'S '''doooom'* '''DARKSTALKER: Everyone y u no let me kill people? CLEARSIGH: Because it's EVIL! *Puts the braclet on DARKSTALKER* By the way, I am breaking up with youuu! DARKSTALKER: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CLEARSIGHT: *Buries DARKSTALKER '''in a '''MOUNTAIN* MOUNTAIN: *Collapses* CLEARSIGHT: Welp bye-bye Pyrrhia time to go turn myself into a gOD. WHITEOUT: Erm, what the hec just happened? *Starts rambling* Chapter 3 CLEARSIGHT: HELLO DRAGONS I SEE ALL THE DAYS YOU WORSHIP ME NOW! DRAGONS OF PANTALA: Omg, you iz a seer! We luv yoo Cleersite, yoo iz amazin! QUEEN WASP: AND NOW THE HIVEWING’S '''EXIST! '''QUEEN MONARCH: Eh *slaps WASP* QUEEN WASP:WAR HAS STARTED AND IT’S CALLED THE TREE WARS AHHHHHHH! CLEARSIGHT: I warned you this would happen... LEAFWINGS: *dead* Chapter 4 DARKSTALKER: I'M EVIL NOW MWAHAHA CLEARSIGHT: *dumps him into a MOUNTAIN* CLEARSIGHT: Well, I don't have a boyfriend anymore...I need someone else to be with. I'm lonely! I know! I'll go and see if a mythical continent exists! CLEARSIGHT ''flies across the world and finds Pantala'' SUNSTREAK: HI! CLEARSIGHT: Hey, I want a boyfriend who's a bug-dragon! Sounds great! *starts dating SUNSTREAK* Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Joke Pages Category:Public Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Comedy)